wojownicyfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Blog użytkownika:CaynHexago/Rozdział IX
Witajcie, Wojownicy! Sora, że prawie miesiąc "Tajemnica Cienia" jest no-life, no ale nie chce mi się pisać, zresztą wy też mnie nie motywujecie. A wiecie co wam powiem? Nareszcie jest tu jakiś rozdział o prawie przyzwoitej długości! Linki do poprzednich części: Prolog --> http://pl.wojownicy.wikia.com/wiki/Blog_użytkownika:CaynHexago/Prolog Rozdział I --> http://pl.wojownicy.wikia.com/wiki/Blog_użytkownika:CaynHexago/Rozdział_I Rozdział II''' --''> http://pl.wojownicy.wikia.com/wiki/Blog_użytkownika:CaynHexago/Rozdział_II ''Rozdział III ''--> http://pl.wojownicy.wikia.com/wiki/Blog_użytkownika:CaynHexago/Rozdział_III ''Rozdział IV ''-->http://pl.wojownicy.wikia.com/wiki/Blog_użytkownika:CaynHexago/Rozdział_IV ''Rozdział V ''--> http://pl.wojownicy.wikia.com/wiki/Blog_użytkownika:CaynHexago/Rozdział_V ''Rozdział VI ''--> http://pl.wojownicy.wikia.com/wiki/Blog_użytkownika:CaynHexago/Rozdział_VI ''Rozdział VII ''--> http://pl.wojownicy.wikia.com/wiki/Blog_użytkownika:CaynHexago/Rozdział_VII ''Rozdział VIII ''--> http://pl.wojownicy.wikia.com/wiki/Blog_użytkownika:CaynHexago/Rozdział_VIII Radzę przeczytać, bez nich nie zrozumiesz fabuły. '''''Rozdział IX -Biała Burzo- Błękitna Gwiazda podeszła do swojego zaufanego wojownika.- Mogę poprosić cię o przysługę? Biały kocur okręcił się błyskawicznie. Widać było jego zaskoczenie, ale pokiwał głową. -O co chodzi? Jeżeli mogę, to chętnie służę pomocą tobie i klanowi. -Widzisz, chcę nazwać kociaka przyniesionego wczoraj przez ciebie. Powierzam to tobie, bo ja i Tygrysi Pazur jesteśmy zajęci obowiązkami zastępcy i przywódcy, a nie chcę nie potrzebnie zbierać koty z Klanu. Wiemy, że sumiennie wywiążesz się z powierzonego ci zadania. Biała Burza kiwnął łbem. -Świetnie. Powiem każdemu, kogo spotkam, że od teraz czarnego kociaka ma nazywać...? Błękitna Gwiazda zmarszczyła nos i pochyliła głowę. Chwilę potem raptownie ją uniosła i powiedziała: -Przekaż każdemu, że kociak na najbliższym zgromadzeniu zostanie oddany klanowi, z którego pochodzi. Do tego czasu nie chcę, aby był bezimienny. Narazie każdy ma się do niego zwracać imieniem "Cień". Biała Burza potwierdził energicznie. Powiedział, że powie to każdemu kogo spotka, a potem skierował się w stronę legowiska wojowników. Tygrysiemu Pazurowi nie podobało się, że był tylko świadkiem rozmowy. No, ale nie miał nic do gadania. Pomyślał sobie o rozczarowaniu Błękitnej Gwiazdy i całego Klanu Pioruna, kiedy dowiedzą się, że żaden klan nie chce dodatkowego pyska do wykarmienia, i to jeszcze bezużytecznego, do tego nie pochodzącego z tego klanu. Chyba, że Błękitna Gwiazda powita już swoich przodków z Klanu Gwiazdy. Teraz ściemniło się już porządnie, więc pora ruszać do legowiska wojowników. Chwilę potem słychać było tylko chrapliwy oddech zastępcy oraz ciche pochrapywanie innych wojowników. Kiedy następnego dnia Tygrysi Pazur załatwił podstawowe sprawy zastępcy, takie jak patrole, słońce było już wysoko. Postanowił wymknąć się na spotkanie z Czarną Stopą i Głazem, a wraz z nimi pójść za Porębę, gdzie żyją samotnicy. Ciekawe, ilu z nich stanie po właściwej, czyli jego, stronie? Zaraz się przekona. Już miał wychodzić z obozu, kiedy zerknął, że Ogniste Serce, ten kociak domowy, rozmawia z Szarą Pręgą. Nie było by w tym nic dziwnego, gdyby nie to, że miał zmarszczony nos i rzucał gniewne spojrzenia w jego stronę. Och, czy ten kociaczek znowu coś podejrzewa? Trzeba będzie go wygryźć zaraz po Błękitnej Gwieździe. On zbyt wiele myśli, tego Tygrysi Pazur był więcej niż pewny. Wybiegł z tunelu ze splątanych gałęzi ostrokrzewu. Las właśnie budził się po nocy. Pomyślał, że dobrze byłoby coś upolować, tylko że teraz nie tylko dla dwójki włóczęgów, ale dzisiaj również dla samotników. Świeże mięso na pewno pomoże mu w znalezieniu sojuszników. Kilka uderzeń serca później Tygrysi Pazur trzymał już w szczękach sporo zwierzyny, a po następnych chwilach było już tego naprawdę dużo. Mimo wszystko nie wiadomo, ilu żyje tam samotników. Razem z Czarną Stopą i Głazem też trzeba będzie coś upolować. Właśnie dobiegł do Wężowych Skał. Najpierw poczuł zapach dwóch kocurów, z których odór Klanu Cienia jeszcze się do końca nie ulotnił, a machnięcie ogonem później zobaczył ich. - Witaj, Tygrysi Pazurze. -powitał go Czarna Stopa. Zerknął na to, co pręgowany kocur trzymał w zębach.- Widzę, że jesteś świetnie przygotowany do wizyty u samotników. Ciemnobrązowy kot położył zwierzynę na ziemi, tuż przy swoich łapach. Wziął grubego nornika i rzucił go Głazowi, a potem podał Czarnej Stopie tłustego drozda. Po najedzeniu się, byli wojownicy ruszyli za swoim nowym liderem, którego jeszcze przed dwoma wschodami słońca praktycznie nie znali, a niedługo mieli za niego walczyć. Po drodze upolowali tyle zwierzyny, że każdy miał jej pełne szczęki. Niewiele czasu później dotarli do poręby. Zwykle Pożeracz Drzew szedł o tej porze na polowanie, bardzo hałasując, jednak teraz spał. Koty przemknęły obok niego. Wkrótce dały się wyczuć zmieszane ze sobą zapachy wielu kotów. Tygrysi Pazur wyczuł tutaj między innymi zapachy domowych pieszczoszków Dwunożnych, ale wiele z nich należało do włóczęgów i samotników. Jeden stał się intensywniejszy. I nagle z zarośli wypadła ciemna, ruda kotka. Chwilę za nią jasnobrązowy kocur, a potem również reszta samotników. Czarna Stopa, Głaz i Tygrysi Pazur byli po prostu otoczeni. Ruda kotka, która widocznie przewodziła grupie, wysyczała z nienawiścią: -Jesteście patrolem z Klany Pioruna, tak? Chociaż wasz zapach mówi co innego. Nieważne. Nie jesteście stąd, co oznacza, że możecie być wrogami. Tygrysi Pazur wysunął się na przód. -Po co ta wrogość? Nie, oni nie są z Klanu Pioruna. Nie przyszliśmy tutaj, aby z wami walczyć. Mamy dla was ofertę. -Jaką? Cofnij się! Czy aby na pewno nie kłamiecie? Wy w Klanie Pioruna na pewno umiecie być podstępnymi lisami, pewnie uczą was tego najpierw, jeszcze przed walką i polowaniem. Co to za ofiara? Kotka dalej mówiła z nienawiścią, jednak już nie tak, jakby chciała ich po prostu zabić bez powodu. -Jeżeli przyznacie się do kłamstwa i obiecacie, że nigdy tu nie wrócicie, to jeśli zostawicie to- rzuciła spojrzenie na zwierzynę leżącą przed przybyszami- puścimy was. To jak? Tygrysi Pazur nie dość, że się nie cofnął, to jeszcze posunął się do przodu o długość dorodnej żmii. -Dostaniecie ją nawet przepędzania nas. Wystarczy, że nas wysłuchacie. Zresztą, ona i tak jest przeznaczona dla was- Powiedział to takim tonem, jakby to było oczywiste i trudno było tego nie zrozumieć. Trójka intruzów wyczuła, że koty dookoła nich powoli się rozluźniają. Większość z nich dalej jednak była w każdej chwili gotowa do ataku. Ktoś nawet wysyczał kilka gróźb w ich stronę, jednak liderka grupy rzuciła mu nienawistne spojrzenie z nakazem uciszenia się. Natychmiastowo zapadła cisza, która była wręcz niezręczna. W końcu ruda kocica rzuciła: -Dobra, spróbujcie się usprawiedliwić. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:"Tajemnica Cienia" Kategoria:Fanowskie opowiadania